Lamb and Wolf Joined at the Hips as One
by RengarsLeftTesticle
Summary: Lam and wof do le sex XD lmao, lam only lik nice guis like wofl


The Kindred hid in the dense brush, a favorite pastime of theirs. Wolf orbited Lamb as he so often does, while Lamb peered into the ancient scrolls of a fallen Ryze. "Little Lamb, I'm bored", said Wolf, "I am afraid these scrolls do not satisfy my appetite". Lamb rolled her blue eyes in response, a gesture that meant little coming from her masked face. How many times had she told him that papyrus was not edible? Apparently not enough to penetrate his thick skull.

"My dear Wolf, control your urges a while longer. Ryze seems to have acquired a new tome since our last encounter", Replied the Lamb, in her ever-soothing voice, "The title is, _Kamasutra,_ written by an unknown author," Lamb read, "It appears to be a guidebook, comprised of mainly illustrations. Does this interest you, my Wolf?"

The Wolf growled, "Of course not! The habits of the living do nothing to ease my hunger, Lamb!"

"My Dear Wolf, you should not judge things so harshly, at least take a glance before making your judgement!"

Wolf, knowing full well that Lamb wouldn't take no for an answer, relented. "Fine, Little Lamb, but you do the reading."

"Always, dear Wolf,"

With that, Wolf floated next to Lamb, and nestled his head on her lap, as he often did. Lamb glanced at him with a smile as she opened the guide, and turned to the first page. On it, was an illustration of a man and woman, engaged in what Lamb presumed to be some form of dance. The man lay on his back, naked, with a euphoric expression on his face. The woman knelt before him, her face nested between his legs, while wetness trickled down from her groin.

"Why is she eating him, Little Lamb?" Asked a confused Wolf, his eyes glued to the image.

Lamb wasn't sure what the picture was, but a primal side of her had some ideas. Her face flushed as her free hand shot down to cover her crotch, in an attempt to preserver her decency as moisture dripped down the snow-white skin of her thighs.

"Wolf, can I ask something of you?" Lamb whispered to wolf

"Anything, Little Lamb," Replied Wolf

"Please take your human form, so we can better understand these writings."

"Of course, Little Lamb, if I can remember how," Said wolf, the excitement evident in his voice.

Wolf, like Lamb, possessed a human form. As Elder Beings, their forms were not set in stone, but reflected both their will and personality and were subject to change. The form most associated with Wolf, was not his only form, but the form he chose most often. At Lamb's request, Wolf began the process of changing forms. His fur receded, save for that on his head, while his long, ethereal form was exchanged for a set of human legs. Once his transformation was complete, a very different version of wolf appeared. He looked like a larger version of Lamb, save for his dark hair, wolf-like legs, and decidedly male package.

"How is this, Little Lamb?"

"Perfect, Dear Wolf," Responded a blushing Lamb, "Now, lie back and relax."

Before Wolf could react, Lamb had touched her lips to his, in a crude version of the kiss she had seen in the scroll. Wolf reacted immediately, first recoiling, but then giving into Lamb and returning the gesture. The pair landed on the forest floor, lamb seated firmly atop wolf, their lips still glued together.

Wolf moaned from under Lamb, as Lamb felt something jerk from beneath her thigh. Lamb shifted in surprise, giving Wolf's manhood a chance to slip into place between Lamb's plump ass-cheeks. Wolf let loose another groan, his rock hard erection dribbling against Lamb's ass.

Lamb smiled down at Wolf, and said in a soft, sultry voice; "I see your pain, Dear Wolf, let me be your remedy."

Before Wolf could react, Lamb arched her back and ratcheted her ass into the air with Wolf's dick still sandwiched between her cheeks. Once she reached the tip of Wolf's cock, she slide her ass back down, the descent aided by Lamb's feminine slime and Wolf's pre. Wolf moaned jerked about, but the pleasure wasn't his alone. Wolf's dick was positioned against Lamb's asshole and sex, so every movement they made put Lamb in silent ecstasy.

As both beings neared their respective climaxes, their movements became more frantic. Wolf, losing control of himself, thrust his shaft inside Lamb. As he buried himself up to the hilt in her velvety pussy, he unleashed one long, guttural roar, and unloaded inside his mate. The moment Wolf laid his seed, Lamb too succumbed to pleasure. With a grunt of ecstasy, she grabbed Wolf's face and planted her lips on his, before collapsing on top of him in exhaustion, utterly spent.

Wolf smiled

"We are one again, dear Lamb".


End file.
